


Short Collection - Drabbles and Requests

by thecatsred



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Banter, Drabbles, Friendship, M/M, Requests, Shooting Guns
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 15:56:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14772665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecatsred/pseuds/thecatsred
Summary: A collection of some requests I've gotten, or short drabbles that fit nowhere else, and are not long enough for their own work. Each chapter will be one story, and will include its own summary. General tags and rating will change with each addition, and any specific story warnings will be included if need be.





	Short Collection - Drabbles and Requests

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by @yeehawhd - Jesse's thoughts on watching Hanzo shoot Peacekeeper. 
> 
> No warnings besides general gun use and light flirting.

McCree steps back with a pleased whistle, eying the training bots in the distance with clean holes straight through the head. Seems he hasn’t lost his touch since he’s been on the run. 

“Athena? Fix the bots, will ya?” He asks, looking up at the ceiling despite knowing she can hear him no matter where he’s facing. It felt rude otherwise…

“Of course, agent McCree. Reset in thirty seconds.”

McCree nods, pulling his hat off his head and running a gloved hand over his face. It wasn’t as hot inside the training area as it was outside, but the heat still managed to find its way into the old building. The repairs couldn’t come fast enough, as far as he was concerned. But funding came sporadically to an organization that was technically illegal.

“Dangerous t’ sneak up on a man holdin’ a gun.” McCree says, turning on his heels. He places his hat back in its rightful place. 

Hanzo snorts from where he’s perched on some old shipping containers. “I’m impressed. Most people cannot hear me.”

McCree shrugs and taps the brim of his hat up with a knuckle to look at Hanzo a little more easily. “Yeah well, most folks ain’t got the experience of the  _ other _ Shimada always sneakin’ up t’ start shit.” He sends a smile Hanzo’s way that isn’t automatically reciprocated, but McCree takes the upwards tick of his lips as a good sign.

Hanzo drops down with a soft grunt, metal boots somehow making almost no sound, unless one knew to listen for it. His footsteps are also nearly silent on the concrete of the training room, his weight carrying him forward like a liquid towards McCree, who stands still, a solid presence. “Your gun,” Hanzo says. 

“Hm?” 

Hanzo inches closer, fingers outstretched. “Your gun, may I see it?”

McCree holds up his hand, letting his thumb fall from the back of the weapon, the barrel sliding downwards in an arc. He holds it out on two fingers for Hanzo. “Be gentle, now.” He says, letting Peacekeeper go with only an ounce of hesitation. 

Hanzo takes the gun gingerly, flipping it over in his hands for a few moments, bringing it closer to his face to see the detailed etchings on the side more clearly. She was a very beautiful piece, and McCree found himself puffing up somewhat at Hanzo’s impressed look when he turns those dark eyes back on him. “A fine weapon you’ve got here, if a little outdated.”

“Hey-”

“That was not meant in offence.” Hanzo interrupts, holding up one hand. “I am certainly  _ not _ one to talk about the use of more...specialized weapons.” He runs a thumb over the little decorative spur at the bottom, shaking his head in amusement when it actually spins. “I had my bow custom made, there are no others in the world like it. I suspect this is the same?”

Hanzo doesn’t look at him, instead holds out the gun in perfect form, lining up a shot at some of the new bots on the other end of the grounds. McCree finds himself shrugging. “Sort of. I’ve had that gun since I was a kid, but it wasn’t made for me. Handed down, rather. Still, she’s uh...she’s special. Only gun I trust with my life.”

“I see. You’ve accomplished some impossible feats in battle with this gun, I understand the attachment. Especially those that are...sentimental in nature.” Hanzo turns from the bots, eyes searching McCree’s face in a way that has McCree wanting to turn away. “Do you mind?”

“Hm? Oh, yeah. Careful though, she’s got a bit of a kick. None’a that fancy tech on her. Never really liked the way it felt, y’know?”

Hanzo smiles, the first genuine one since he appeared in the corner. “Good. I admire a challenge.” He says, and before McCree has the opportunity to reply, Peacekeeper goes off, and a few seconds later, Hanzo’s lowering his arm. “Hm.” 

McCree looks out into the field, eyebrows disappearing under the brim of his hat. He lets out a low, long whistle, shaking his head. 

“What is it?”

“Didn’t know you could shoot like that.” McCree says, eyes sparkling. “Can’t say I expected it, but I guess I ain’t too surprised, either. You’re a sharpshooter no matter the weapon, it seems like.” 

All of the long range bots were felled, with two in the middle hit squarely in the head.  _ Impressive indeed _ . McCree slides his eyes over, feeling himself smile wide despite the tight look on Hanzo’s face. 

“I am rusty,” Hanzo’s saying as McCree approaches. 

McCree looks at the bots in confusion. “What’cha talking about?”

“McCree, my family delt in arms dealing.”

“Yeah?” McCree tilts his head, coming up to a stop just beside Hanzo. Hanzo’s eyes were on Peacekeeper, and McCree finds his gaze drawn to Hanzo while he’s not paying attention. He’ll take these small moments where he can. 

“I should be a better shot than this.” His frown deepens. “I was expected to know the ins and outs of all the weapons my family sold…”

“Hanzo, look.” McCree starts, hand up and hovering over Hanzo’s shoulder, not committing to the contact, unsure if Hanzo would accept it or shrug him off. “That ain’t you anymore. An’ this gun’s a one-of-a-kind, I guarantee it. There’s no reason t’ beat yourself up over it. Far as I’m concerned,” He says, dipping a bit lower into Hanzo’s space, trying to catch his attention. “You did good. Really good, actually.” He gestures at his gun with a fond smile. “She takes some gettin’ used to, I admit. If you’re wantin’ to get better, I don’t mind helpin’ ya out with that.”

Hanzo lets out a small breath. “Perhaps. We’re often sent out on missions together, it would help if I knew how to handle your gun if you ever get incapacitated.”

“Don’t go killin’ me off jus’ yet.” McCree says, amused at Hanzo’s teasing tone. “Maybe you an’ I could switch weapons some days, see how well we do.”

“Your muscles are not built up in the right places for my bow, Jesse. You’ll only hurt yourself. Or pull something...” Hanzo’s shaking his head, smiling at the thought apparently. McCree feels like he should be hurt by the lack of confidence, but he’s too busy glowing from Hanzo’s casual use of his name. “But I’d like to see you try, at least once. Should prove a good time.” He gives McCree one of those looks - the promise of a future challenge.

“You’ve got it, darlin’. I figure if I can get jus’ one of those bots down, I’m doin’ fine.” He nods at himself and sticks out a hand to seal the deal. Instead of Hanzo’s hand like expected, the weight of Peacekeeper hits his palm while Hanzo turns, retreating to grab his own weapon left in its case on the floor. He can’t help but laugh at that as he reholsters her. 

“We have a deal, then. Excellent.” Hanzo says, crouching by his case and fiddling with something for much too long. 

McCree leans to the side and catches a touch of pink on the tips of Hanzo’s ears. He grins. “Sure do.”

Hanzo finally stands and slings his quiver over his shoulder. “Shall we?” He asks, looking at McCree from the corner of his eye. 

“Mhm, wouldn’t mind a few more rounds of practice with ya.” He can see Hanzo’s face soften, and he looks up at the ceiling once more. “Athena?” 

“Yes, agent McCree. Reset in thirty seconds.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on thecatsred@tumblr or @thecatsred on twitter to request something!


End file.
